Packaging containers, generally manufactured in plastic, used to store automotive parts such as brake discs and/or brake drums, and clutch discs, are known in the state of the art, mainly for protection against external agents, contact with other objects and to facilitate transport, as such automotive components are comprised by high density materials, thus resulting in heavy parts, which exert a lot of force against the walls of their packages. They should, therefore, provide enough mechanical strength to withstand transport and stacking of packages.
Such packaging containers basically comprise a base for packing an automotive component, which is closed by a cover easily opened by the user for checking information related to the product, such as model and size, said procedure being quite common before packing the component.
Such packaging containers comprise at least one opening, closed or not by a suitable adhesive, which can be broken by the user to relieve air pressure, thus allowing opening and closing of package, as involuntary movements of cover are blocked by said adhesive.
Among the developed packaging container models, the one included in Brazilian patent document MU7701997-0, filed on Jul. 31, 1997, originally titled “Arrangement applied to packaging assembly for brake discs” can be mentioned, which discloses a packaging container provided with a cover with at least one opening to help relieve air pressure when opening and closing the package. Disadvantageously, though, said opening is not provided with any protection, such as, for example, a seal and, thus, the inside of package is prone to receive solid, liquid and gas residues that may damage or deteriorate the product, thus leading to irretrievable loss thereof.
Another well-known packaging container model for brake discs and/or brake drums, clutch discs or wheel hubs also comprises an opening, which is closed by a seal directly taped to the top of opening. Thus, to open package, the user simply removes the seal from the opening and blows/injects air into the package.
Disadvantageously, though, cover on said package can only be opened a few times as the seal responsible for sealing the air pressure relief opening is glued to the package cover. Thus, repeatedly removing and reattaching the seal wears out the glue and, eventually, its effectiveness is lost leaving the opening unprotected and the cover vulnerable.
Brazilian Patent document MU8201883-9, filed on Aug. 9, 2002, originally titled “Arrangement applied to packaging assembly” can be further mentioned, which discloses a packaging container provided with a sidelong seal which enables air to come into the package when the seal is broken thus allowing the package cover to be opened in a suitable way. Disadvantageously, though, said cover package can only be opened once, as once the seal is broken, it is no longer possible to seal it again.
Another drawback of current packaging containers is the lack of structural elements to provide greater mechanical strength thereof. Thus, a large amount of material is required to manufacture each package so as to provide them with the required mechanical strength to withstand the automotive parts placed inside thereto.
Aiming to solve the above mentioned problems, the present invention proposes a packaging container with a pressure relief valve for storing automotive parts, being possible for said pressure relief valve to be opened and closed as many times as necessary, so as to prevent the cover from being moved in an involuntary way, but allowing it to be opened whenever it is required by the user, without restrictions as to the number of repetitions.
Another object of the present invention is a packaging container with a pressure relief valve which is provided with structural elements which are capable of delivering greater mechanical strength to package, even with a reduced amount of material used.
In addition, the structural elements arranged on the package provide compartments that can be used by the user to store, in an organized way, screws, nuts and other objects used for assembling automotive parts in a vehicle, when the package is opened and the parts are to be used.
Advantageously, packaging container presents particular and specific structural characteristics that enable the amount of material used to be reduced while keeping desired mechanical strength, and with at least one pressure relief valve, to store automotive parts in a practical and safe manner, thus allowing the user to open and close the package cover several times without damaging said package and valve.